Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body valve assembly for a shock absorber, and more particularly, to a body valve assembly for a shock absorber, which is capable of improving ride comfort by improving the degree of freedom of the adjustment in damping force and preventing the damping force from being rapidly changed.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a shock absorber is designed to support a weight of a vehicle body and suppress and dampen a vibration transferred from a road surface to the vehicle body, contributing to improving ride comfort and protecting loaded goods and various parts of a vehicle.
Since a vehicle continuously receives a vibration or a shock transferred from a road surface through vehicle wheels during driving, a shock absorber is installed between a vehicle body (or a frame) and an axle to prevent the vibration or the shock from being directly transferred to the vehicle body, thereby improving ride comfort. A suction valve of an existing shock absorber includes a piston rod inserted from the outside to slidably reciprocate within an inner tube filled with a fluid, and a body valve fixedly installed under the inner tube so as to face a piston valve connected to a lower end of the piston rod.
In such an existing body valve, a single passage is formed by a working fluid flowing during rebound and compression strokes, and damping forces of all sections from a low-speed section to a high-speed section are determined by a spring constant of a leaf spring disk on an upper side of the body valve.
Therefore, when a damping force of the low-speed section is set to be high, a damping force of the high-speed section excessively increases.
In addition, when a rigidity of a piston compression side in the existing body valve is set to be high, a cavitation occurs to generate a distortion in a damping force graph. It is difficult to smoothly control the damping force.
As the prior document related to the present invention, Korean Patent Application Number 10-2001-0064273 (2001 Oct. 18) discloses a base valve for a vehicle shock absorber.